A surprise that would change his life
by Midnighstar
Summary: Naraku gets a surpise from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. See what it was. Pleae R&R Oneshot.


A surprise that changed his life

Summery: Naraku gets an unexpected surprise from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but I do own the silly idea.

A/N: I am warning you now…this is soooo random. I was in the middle of playing my guitar when this just popped into my head. Major character OOC but who cares! It maybe so stupid that its funny! LOL GUESS WHAT! This is another oneshot that isn't a songfic! All of you should be proud of me! Its also going to be kind of short.

A surprise that changed his life

Naraku sat on the floor watching the clouds go by. He secretly liked to do this when no one was around…maybe except Kanna. She was the only one though. There was something ominous on the air today…he couldn't really put his finger on it. But something was defiantly up. "Naraku!" came Kagura's desperate voice. He knew his suspicions were correct when Kagura cam running up the steps and fell to her knees in front of him.

"You gotta (pant) come see (pant, pant) this!" she said a _little_ out of breath.

"What is it Kagura?"

"Its hard to explain really, but you have to see it with your own eyes to believe it."

"Fine, take me to wherever you need too."

She led him out the castle and he heard something…was that singing? It sounded like many people, maybe seven, eight.

She led him over the hill and through some trees bunched, together that was a sorry excuse for woods. He looked down into the canyon that led to the road that lead to his castle. He looked down and saw: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the middle of the group with their arms around each other. Kagome was on Inuyasha's left on Kagome's left was Sango and on Sango's left was Miroku. On Sesshomaru's right was Rin on Rin's right was Kikyou and on Kikyou's right was Jaken. They were all singing a tune that all Naraku could mainly catch was:

"We are family! All my brother's sister's and me! Oh ya we are family! Get up everybody sing!"

The sight had scared him to no end. _'What's up with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…I thought they hated each other!_ He thought to himself. He quickly got to the castle and locked himself in his room. He was safe…for now. About a half an hour later he heard them coming up the steps constantly singing in that god awful tune for Inuyasha was quiet off key. He could hear that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the first two, and then on and so forth. But there were footsteps in front of them that only belonged to one person…Kagura! _'Don't do it Kagura!'_ he thought to himself. He knew he had lost the battle as soon as he heard Kagura rummage through the many keys she had to open the door.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stepped in first everyone else waited at the door. Humming the tune that Kagome had taught them. Inuyasha kneeled in front of him.

"Naraku Sesshomaru and I want you to be part of our family!" Naraku looked at him in horror.

"I cant! If I do then it will be an uneven number!" he said trying not to be rude for in fear of angering them.

"No Naraku, Kagura has decided to be part of out family too." Sesshomaru said from where he stood.

"Come on! Give me a hug!" Inuyasha said opening his arms.

"**KAGURA! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!**" he said desperately while backing away from Inuyasha.

"Hm…..no." she said simply.

"Nissan, he wont give me a hug!" Inuyasha said with tears in his eyes, his lower lip quivering.

"**_Naraku you will give my little brother a hug or it will be the last breath you draw!_**" he said while hovering over Inuyasha. His eyes started to go red.

"Ok! Okay! Kuso I'll give you a hug!" he said and almost puked when Inuyasha got happy immediately holding his arms open.

Naraku closed his eyes and embraced Inuyasha. Never again will he mess with the white dogyoukai clan. Never ever again. It was then that he smelled the smell of alcohol on both Inuyasha...andSesshomaru in fact it was on everybodyelse too exceptRin. He looked up over Inuyasha's shoulder and mouthed something like "If you make them leave I'll never tourtuer anybody again! I swear I will never do anything bad again just please...make them go away!" but to no avail both brothers stayed. Naraku sighed, this was going to be something that would scar him for life……

A/N: Yeah I told you it might be stupid! It might be funny! Well either way I would love to know what you thought of it!


End file.
